To silence me
by Rena narusasu fan
Summary: Naruto was in hell. A family that punished him for every little thing done wrong. 2 brothers who added to his misery and a quiet Sasuke who watched the blonde be beaten close to death but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see him cry NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay here is a tragic story that I was inspired to write. I hope you all like it. Of course this is a shonen-ai thing. So if guyXguy isn't your thing then get to stepping because your not invited here. But other then that enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine but I so wish he was. Hahahaha Also I was inspired by the book 'A child called it' to write this. The plot is totally different so here it is.

* * *

**To Silence me**

**By: Rena NaruSasu Fan**

For now my eyes lay upon the platter placed in my hands. It was equipped with 5 delectable cakes that made my mouth water. It was a 3-tier moose cake with all the trimmings to be precise. My blue eyes revealed wanting that need not to be reflected in the mirror to see. I knew how amazed I was from just looking at the desserts. I just wanted to eat them but I restrained myself as a thunderous voice broke out.

"Damn brat! Hurry it up in there!!"

"C-Coming." I stuttered, catching my footing as I stumbled across the enormous kitchen and into the dining room where 5 pairs of dark eyes lay upon me. It was intimidating but there was one set of eyes that averted from me.

"What took you so long? You know, this isn't some kind of charitable shit. I tell you to hurry up so I expect you to get here in ample time. Damn shit head." You expect these kinds of words to come out of a vulgar man with a beer belly and a contorted expression accentuating his words. Though, even if I imagined her as such a thing, she was still a prominent woman at the age of 45, her nose up in the air with heavy makeup that made her look disgusting.

Sitting across the other end of the table in front of her was her husband, a quiet but dominate man whom gone by the name of Orochimaru. His name screamed out murder but the way he licked his lips and smiled was the worst. It sent chills up my spine.

I set the plates of desserts in front of her 3 sons first. The blonde, Deidara, sneered an illicit comment that I ignored. The second oldest, a red head named Sasori merely glared at me as if I did something wrong. Then it was the younger of the two, Sasuke Uchiha who just glanced at me with no emotion, looking back at his plate as I set the cake down.

"Thanks." The young Uchiha whispered softly, making sure it wasn't to audible for the others to hear. The mere appreciation brought me to smile a bit but a screech hit my ears and it quickly disappeared.

The bitch that I describe as hell or generally Mrs. Uchiha, had thrown one of her good china against the wall, startling not only me but also the entire family. I almost dropped the remainder of the desert set on the platter but luckily; I had managed to keep it balanced.

"Why would someone so useless smile at the table? You worthless crap. Bring the cakes and clean that mess up."

My stomach gurgled as I looked at the cake and set it down in front of Akane. I was so hungry and everyone knew that. She eyed me down and I couldn't look at her anymore. I was too afraid and so I went to Orochimaru who ignored me and set his dessert down in front of him. My hand released the plate but it was quickly snatched and I was forced to look at him. He had that smirk on his face and my eyes turned toward Sasori and Deidara who got up from their seats.

Why weren't they eating? I didn't do anything wrong so why are they looking at me? I was afraid and my whole body tensed when Orochimaru let go of my wrist.

"Don't go in the living room. The backyard should suffice." Akane dared not to look at me. She ate her dessert, admiring her youngest son who obediently ignored my gaze. Sasori had dragged me away from the dining table and as Akane said, took me to the backyard where I was thrown to the ground.

"This is getting tiring." Sasori complained as he walked in back of me, taking my arms in either hand and lifting me to my feet.

Deidara cracked his knuckles. "Well we can't go against mother so let's get this over with." The wind got knocked right out of me as his fist sunk deep into my gut. I thought those fist had attached itself to a rib and broke it in half but maybe it was just my imagination. Sasori kept me standing as I begged to be placed on the floor, my stomach throbbing with pain.

"I-I'm sorry." I pleaded for them to stop but instead I got a swift kick in the shin. I was sent on my knees and I weakly looked up at Deidara who prepared for another blow. My face tensed and that's when a swift strike to the face knocked me to the floor. Sasori let me go as I collided with the dirt.

He walked over me with disgust in his eyes. "Do you think we should go on?"

No more. I didn't want anymore of this and I reflexively coughed, a red substance covering the discolored grass.

Deidara shrugged. "Do you want to go on?" The blonde had lifted me up from the floor and encouraged Sasori to take another shot at me but his eyes observed me. He was trying to pry into my soul, determining why I was still alive.

Of course this punishment was minor compared to others. Every pain that has been inflicted on me had been etched in my body. Bruises, scars and my right index finger that I couldn't move for a while, also the bite mark sunken deep into my skin. I had my life story written all over my body and for some reason I couldn't escape.

Coughing, I dropped to my knees once again but to my surprise Sasori didn't do anything to me. Instead he ordered Deidara to let me go. This wasn't supposed to happen. The beatings usual lasted for about 20 more minutes and I was cautious of Sasori's order.

Then that's where he picked me up, tangling his fingers into my hair and dragging me into the house and passing the dining room. For a split second I glanced in, only to see Sasuke looking up from his plate, but quickly enough his eyes returned to his dessert. He knew what was going to happen and I knew as well.

I bucked and thrashed my way out of his grip but he held on and dragged me upstairs. No one did anything. I would scream and cry out for help but no one came. I wanted a savior but I didn't receive one, I wanted to believe that god would help me but he watched as I suffered and for the past 3 days I prayed that I would get a morsel of food but I only had the privilege of looking at it.

I was damned to the world and no one gave a rat's ass for me. I was thrown into a wall, slowly dragging to the floor. They just went around the room, looking for something to tie my arms with and they found it. A rope dangled freely from the second floor window and laid below was a pile of leaves. It was dark and no one could see me for many reasons. The trees that outlined the premises denied any eyes to peer on the hell that I lived in, caging me in this dark hole.

I sat at the edge of the window, my back towards the sky as Deidara coiled the rope around my wrist. Over and over again, he wrapped it around until my fingers turned purple. I counted 3 layers of rope around my wrist and then a hand laid upon my chest, a smile reflecting off my cerulean eyes.

"You should die Naruto." Sasori sneered. "But if you insist on hanging around then do so." He pushed me and time seemed to stand still as I fell back out the 2nd floor window. It was on instinct that I looked over my shoulder and saw the ground and I waited.

I waited to collide with the hard floor and die but I was halted in the air. My arms burned, wishing to be ripped from my body as I dangled, the rope preventing me to be put out of my misery.

"Hey Naruto." Deidara's head popped out from the window, looking down at me with amusement. "I hope that you have a fun time out there. I heard that it's going to rain tonight."

All night! They were going to leave me hanging here all night. My arms were already pleading to be torn off my body, as the rope seemed to be tightening around them. The pain was excruciating and I wanted to cut away at it. I rather fall to my death then hang here but they wouldn't give me such a leisure request. They wanted to see me die slowly… a ten-year-old boy who had so much hope, only to get it torn apart by a family that wasn't his because his was gone. His mother, his father and his sister were all dead and it left him to suffer all the same.

Tears escaped my eyes, the strength inside me depleting as the cold air numbed my body. Slowly, my eyes closed and softly I mumbled: "Please god. Let me die."

* * *

I gasped, the air inside me rusted with exhaustion as I was hoisted towards the window. Every pull my arms screamed with mercy, the ropes constricting every time I was closer and closer to hell. The sun had lifted and now my eyes laid dormant as they looked up toward the window.

Shivering profusely only tightened the ropes and I bit my lower lip until it bled. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Like Deidara had said, the night was cold and withered with rain. It was hard to breathe and I couldn't sleep due to the throbbing of my arms and the dreadful water hitting my skin. I learned that gasping was the only way to breathe during the cold night but now my clothes are soaked. My skin wrinkled and I dare not to see my face. I could tell I looked like shit.

"Did it feel good you brat?" Uncoiling the ropes from my wrist, I peered at my fingers and cringed. They looked dead with a deep purple smeared within them. Blood dripped down my arm and once she had let my hands go, they immediately fell to my sides. They were unmovable and I couldn't lift them but Akane had pushed me out the door.

Almost stumbling down the staircase, I was pushed to the floor in the kitchen. I looked up to see Sasuke standing quietly in one corner of the room, staring at the floor. Akane had pulled me to my feet and shoved me into the stove.

"My son is hungry. Cook him something now." I obeyed like a dog. I shakily went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs. From looking at him, Sasuke was a fragile boy so he couldn't eat that much, but my hands. They trembled so much I accidentally dropped an egg on the floor but before it shattered from impact, my face met the tiles first.

"Dumb ass." Her words didn't hurt me but the hands that smashed my face into the ground did. And embarrassing enough, Sasuke witnessed everything. His eyes grew wide from shock but they resided to that normal passive look moments later. My misery wasn't enough for anyone and I tried so hard to meet her demands…or so to say, everyone's demands. My voice was unreachable and I couldn't say anything. I just took it like a fool.

"Clean it up!" She screamed as if I was on the other side of the room. I went on my hands and knees, reaching for a cloth but Akane stepped on my hand. "No…it was your accident so clean it up with the shirt off your back." It was my only shirt. The only clothes I was allowed to wear but I took it off like she told me to. It was damped so it cleaned it up good and I went to what I was doing.

With my dirty shirt covering my body, I cooked the eggs how Sasuke wanted them, scrambled. Slowly enough I put them on a plate and with the watchful eyes of the bitch, I placed it on the table where Sasuke waited.

I extended my arm toward the table, my disgusting wounds clearly evident as I placed it before the raven that stared at me. His eyes were not as cold as the others were. I actually felt comfortable in his presence but when a hand laid on my shoulder, I nearly jumped in fright.

My shirt was pulled out of the dining room and the last thing I saw was Sasuke who watched me leave. It baffled me as to what I saw in those dark hues but my mind was now focused on something else.

Orochimaru sat in the living room, sipping a cup of coffee with a newspaper in hand. His eyes peered over the paper and I was set in front of him.

"Kill him." She said with a menacing tone and my mind froze. It took sometime for me to process her words. A glimmer shinned in Orochimaru's hand as he replaced the paper with a small pocketknife. No! This can't be happening. What was going on?

"You want to see your mother and father Naruto? You want to join them?"

_**Slash!**_

My arm was force towards him and he dragged the metal across my skin. I didn't understand why they were punishing me. I didn't do anything bad. My eyes welled up with tears as I screamed for them to stop. I couldn't take it anymore and my body wanted to shut down. There was nothing left but the ear piercing pleas that reverberated the walls.

My eyes widened as the knife was lifted again, Akane holding me still with the blade close to my skin. I could already feel the pain as it gently pressed onto my arm, threatening to slit it open until eyes averted from my wounds and toward the dining room table. It was where Sasuke was and a loud crash sounded.

"Sasuke!" It was worried that filtered her voice…a voice that never was directed toward me. Rushing to Sasuke, Akane dropped me to the floor with Orochimaru following closely behind. I wasn't their flesh and blood so there wasn't any use in worrying about me.

Refusing to get up, I laid on the wooden floor with my injured arm in front of me. I couldn't stop staring at my blood that dripped on to the floor. They hazed….my eyes hazed into nothingness as I tried to ignore the pain that evidently contorted my face. It was my fault. Everything was my fault and I was punished for it. There was nothing that would lead me to happiness and everyone in this house was nothing to me and vise versa. I was there animal and like an animal I remained on the floor, waiting for further punishment.

* * *

I was locked in the pantry directed right below the staircase, with nothing but a 5X5 space to sit in. Akane made sure to take out the cookies and other products that I could rip and eat. All there was left was canned foods and in my eyes they seemed to be a blessing.

When the door was slammed in my face, my hand reached for a can of beans. I looked at the picture, imagining what it would taste like and so I bit down on the can. My teeth weren't able to pry through the metal and I was stupid in believing it would.

Hopelessly, I set the can on the floor as I stared at it longingly. "I'm hungry." I whined like a baby, hugging my legs to my chest as I prayed for a better life. Maybe praying was a thing that kept me alive but I didn't believe in god anymore. I saw him as an insignificant hope that would never come. Instead he drew me closer to death as he kept that monstrous family alive.

**_Thud, thud, thud_**

I heard footsteps going up and down the stairs in a rhythmical notion and dust from the ceiling started to fall on my hair. Who ever it was, stomping like a gorilla, was doing it on purpose and I cursed under my breath. I was sick of this. This whole family should be buried under ground and the first person that would be dancing on each and every one of their graves would be me, laughing my head off like some kind of lunatic.

For half an hour now the house was quiet. Akane wasn't yelling anymore like she usually did and Orochimaru's creepy voice wasn't audible. Although, when footsteps approached the pantry, I expected the worse. I tensed up and attempted to numb my body in case I was going to get punch again. Then the door opened and the harsh light blinded me for a second until it was dark again.

It made no sense but I uncovered my eyes from under my hands. "W-What are you-" I began to say but I was scared of him. If I talked maybe he was going to hurt me like the others but he just stared at me blankly as he sat in front of me.

"Here." He said, reaching into his pocket. "You can have this." A closed fist was presented in front of me. He uncurled his fingers and as fast as possible, my own hands reacted like rapid fire.

I grabbed the Oreo cookies so fast that Sasuke jumped in surprise. He widened his eyes by the way I ate. In truth I ate like a pig but I was so hungry that I couldn't help it and I licked at my fingers for more.

"Um…" His timid voice broke my reverie of food as my eyes laid upon his own. "Do you want some more?" Reaching in his other pocket, he pulled out two more Oreo cookies and like a ravaged beast, I attacked and shoved the cookies in my mouth. I almost choked myself and I coughed a few times.

"Shhhh!" Sasuke said in worry. "Mother will hear us. I don't want you to get hit again." He was older then me by a year and yet I couldn't understand why he worried about me or fed me. Was it a trick? Was he trying to get me in trouble with Akane? I didn't know but the food I received was a treasure.

For a while we were quiet, listening to any footsteps that would come toward us. Then Sasuke stood up and he turned to leave but I was so alone. He was the only one to talk to me and I inadvertently grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

I couldn't speak but I knew what I wanted. I wanted him to stay. "I—Um I just wanted you to—"

"Sasuke!!" It was Akane and I shook in fear. "Sasuke!!" First time the name was muffled but when the door opened it echoed in my ears and rage filled her features. My hand that held Sasuke's was pried away so fast that I didn't see it coming.

"Mother." Sasuke gasped in fear but there was no use in having to be afraid because he wasn't the one going to be punished. Instead, I would take the beatings and the crude words. It was me who would suffer not Sasuke so I was the one in the feast of fear, eating at me like a virus.

"You damn child!" She yanked me by the collar and threw me out of the pantry. I collided with the wall as I remained on the floor. Sasuke was sent up to his room so he wouldn't witness the terrible things that she was going to do to me. "Sasori….Deidara!!"

My muscles tightened as the names were called. They were worse then Akane and my eyes closed with desperation. "No…" I whimpered as I laid in the fettle position as my arms were tucked tightly into my chest and my legs pressing against my stomach. The footsteps came rushing, my heart racing and the pain coming closer then I expected. In this day and time I was going to die. I knew it and I accepted it with a smile.

"Just kill me. Just kill so I can't cry anymore." I whispered as tears and the image of my family flashed before my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's terrible but I just hope you're interested in reading the next chapter. I promise it'll get a little happier. But give me some feedback, is it good. Should I continue this? Oh and I really in need of a beta. I'm writing a lot so a beta won't hurt so if you're interested then please state it in a review or PM me. It would be much appreciated. thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was their entertainment. My suffering made them smile and brought them closer as a family. It was sickening, seeing them smirk as I got the life beaten out of me but it wasn't like I could do anything. A fist to the face here and knocking me senseless there, it was the story of my life. And strangely enough I got use to it.

It was the day of my 16 birthday and I was surprised with a morning thrashing. Thrown against the wall, my body tensed as Akane's laughter filtered the room. Her son, Sasori, gave me another good kick in the stomach before returning to the kitchen table.

I had prepared the family a ham and cheese omelet. To my eyes, the eggs looked inviting as my mouth watered for a morsel but before my fingers reached to take a bite, Akane had caught me in the act. The eyes that stared at me were blood shot and I could see her anger targeted right at me.

That's when everything went wrong. My morning was supposed to start off calm with only a little insult coming my way, but I got myself in trouble. I had tried to eat with out permission and now I lay on the floor. My body so limp I could hardly stand.

Although, my eyes opened to see Sasori's foot in the air as he was about to crush me. I didn't know what body part he was targeting but I shut my eyes in fear.

"Sasori…" His foot was halted as it hovered above my hand. Sasori faced his mother with a questioning look. "Don't crush his fingers. You know how I don't want any of you hurting his fingers."

It was on impulse that I curled my hand into a fist, coiling my arm against my chest. She saved me this time but I knew to well it was only for her benefit. If anything, she would want to see me cry, suffer and beg for mercy. That was the evil person that she was but I was still happy.

Aside from the foot that redirected itself to my ribs, crushing me further into the ground and making me grunt in pain, I was still smiling inside because I knew I was going to get out of this house in 10 minutes.

10 minutes seemed like hell to me but after all the beatings have been made and I'm out of the house, that's where I could spend 10 hours away from home. Which meant 10 hours away from Akane but not from Sasori and Deidara. No, that would be too much of a luxury to me and that was out of the question in her eyes.

Gripping my throbbing stomach, I breathed heavily as I got to my knees. I had to do the dishes and quickly. The school bus was coming in 5 minutes and if I didn't get them done, I would be staying home from school. That was one of Akane's little punishments for me but I made sure I did them quickly.

With a small smile, I had them done in 4 minutes and I packed up quickly to leave. I made sure the Uchiha three-o went out the door first. Like my daily routine, after getting weird stares and menacing comments from other students, I sat at the back of the bus while the Uchiha three-O was far away from me, sitting way in the front. They didn't acknowledge my existence but it was to be expected. It wasn't like anything was going to change between us. I was the servant and they were my punishers.

Although, through my childhood years of beatings and torture, some hope had shined before me. Orochimaru had passed away when I turned 10. How he died was none of my concern but I knew it was a blessing in disguise but as for Akane.

Well it wasn't to good for them or for me. It seemed like Orochimaru's money wasn't instated in his will and Akane didn't get his money. So the family was forced to move out of their estate and into a small, one story home. I had followed of course but, when I had turned 15,_ I_ had earned them enough money for a 2-story house.

You would think they would appreciate me more now that they live in some luxury but I was wrong. The money I had earned them wasn't enough for them to stop with the brutal beatings. Instead, Akane only found it in herself to protect my precious fingers.

Arriving at school, I made my way to the classroom where I usually kept to myself. I would either draw some sort of cartoon or lay my head down to rest. It was the usual thing but this morning was different.

I had raised my head to see Sasuke sitting in the front of the classroom. Usually we weren't left alone in the same room and he would always come when the summoning bell had rung, but now he sat there. He didn't look at me or anything but sat as he usually did.

My legs tapped profusely, eagerly wanting to stand up and talk to him but I was too afraid. My body automatically denied my desire and kept me plastered on my seat.

After remembering the time I had been discovered in the pantry with Sasuke years ago. I didn't ever want to be near him. My whole body would tremble in his presence, feeling the pain that was inflicted on me. The punishment left me with new scars and emotional distress that would never be repaired. I was a wreck after what Akane had done to me but at least I was alive.

But that time in the pantry made me discover something new. When Sasuke had given me those cookies I found out that not everyone in the family hated me. As long as one person worried about me then my life with the Uchiha's wasn't all that bad.

Sasuke gave me some hope and my hands pressed on the table to push myself on my feet. But I hesitated. It wasn't out of fear but it was the sight of Sasuke standing up. He was headed toward my direction and my eyes shifted toward my hands. With my heart racing, I concentrated on my hands. I was a wuss but just the sight of Sasuke coming toward me made a chill run up my spine.

"Hey Naruto." His voice was delicate just like the time in the pantry. With his hands deep in his pocket, Sasuke put on a warm smile as my eyes peered upon him.

"H-Hey."

He took a seat in front of me. The simple gesture made it seemed like we were old friends having a regular conversation.

His shoulders were slump as he casually looked at me. "So how are you? Are you hungry or anything? I could get you something in the cafeteria."

I waved my hands from side to side. "N-No! You don't have to! I'm not hungry at all!"

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow as a gurgle of my stomach came to ear. The sound was embarrassing as I quickly grasped my stomach in attempt to cease such a sound.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

He laughed a little. "You're an idiot Naruto." He playfully teased. It was so funny how in denial he was but it was to be expected. After searching in his pocket for half a second, Sasuke lent out a closed fist in front of him. "Here."

Just like how we were little, Sasuke opened his hand and laid before me was 2 Oreo cookies. But unlike our childhood, I didn't take it and ravaged on the cookies, instead I just stared at it.

"Don't you want it?"

I shrugged. "I'm not supposed to eat anything today."

"That's stupid Naruto. What my mother does to you is stupid. I hate her! You shouldn't deserve all this and if I could I would—"

"Get away!!" I hissed with eyes of fear. "Just get away Sasuke!"

"Why?"

"You're brothers are coming."

"What?" Sasuke turned his head toward the door and like Naruto had said, Sasori and Deidara entered the classroom. From what Sasuke had heard, they weren't supposed to even be here.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Mom said you're not supposed to even be talking to the _thing _and now your feeding it." Snatching the cookies from Sasuke's hand, Sasori lifted Sasuke out of his seat, pulling him by the collar. "I know how much mom babies you but not this time Sasuke." Sasori shoved him away from me as if I was some kind of virus.

When he looked at me I looked away like an obedient _thing_. To everyone I wasn't alive anymore. I was some insignificant dirt to order around and gladly enough I took it. I just wanted them to leave and if I was obedient enough they would, but not this time. Sasori grabbed a handful of my hair, directing my gaze toward him.

"You want me to tell my mother that you talked to little Sasuke?" He threatened.

"N-No."

"Then hear me you little bastard. If you even take food from him or even look at him, you're dead." He let me go, crumbling the cookies upon my desk before leaving.

I stared at the bits of food, dusting it off my desk as hunger grabbed on to me. For 3 days I only had water to drink and now I was getting hungry.

I looked toward Sasuke who sat in the front row. I stared at the back of his head for a long while, the distance between us farther then I expected it to be.

"Naruto?" Sasuke had said, not turning toward me.

"Y-Yeah."

"Can you come here?"

"S-Sure." I was hesitant but soon enough I listened and stood in the front of his desk. Smiling up at me, Sasuke took my hand and faced my palm toward the ceiling. After a second had pass a paper bag was placed in my hands but I refused it. I just didn't want to get in trouble.

"N-No. That's okay Sasuke. I don't need anything."

Sasuke insisted. "Take it."

"I can't."

"Naruto." He warned, his smile fading away. "Just take it and hide it in your bag."

Without any choice I took it and sighed. From looking at the paper bag I knew what was in it. I didn't need to open it to see what it contained because I was the one that made it.

Waking up at 5 in the morning I made cupcakes, rice, pork chops and a piece a cake for Sasuke and the others to bring to school. I couldn't eat this but by the looks of it, Sasuke didn't want me to go against his wishes. So I nodded and went back to my seat.

At that time, as I put the lunch into my bag, my heart lightened. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders because I knew. That at least one person…one angel was looking out for me.

* * *

School was over and the fingers that Akane had protected were going to be put to work. Standing beside me was Sasuke but we didn't say a word to each other as the teacher stood in front of us. We were the only ones in the room but the watchful eyes of Sasori and Deidara was near, sitting in the back as they waited for our lesson to end.

"Naruto go into the 14th position while Sasuke stay at the 6th." Tayuya instructed as we complied. Lifting the bow in the precise manor, my eyes glanced at Sasuke who was having trouble. I wanted to help but the eyes that laid on me prevented me to do so.

"Sasuke how many times do I have to tell you as to where to place your fingers." Tayuya was a rough teacher and she reluctantly fixed Sasuke's position while I waited. I heavily rested the left side of my jaw on the chinrest of my violin. I treasured this item that Akane had bought me but like always, I paid for it with pain and sweat.

"So here we go. Let's get in position and start." We straightened up and played. Ever since I had started playing I loved it. It was like the music freed me from the horrors of my life and my mind eased with the melody that I was creating. Closing my eyes, I would picture my life with my own family, smiling with each other and having a wonderful time. It was my dream.

But when the music stopped, my heart stopped with it. It was like I was dead and nothing in reality could fix it except for what was in my hand. The violin was the instrument of my heart but in Akane's eyes, it was a way to make money. I hated that.

After practice Tayuya handed us 19 sheets of sonata's that were to be learned by next week. I grabbed it gleefully while Sasuke heavily sighed. I could tell he didn't like playing the violin and he would have stopped it, if it weren't for his mother.

Packing up my instrument, Sasuke went on his knees as he carefully eyed his brothers. Seeing that they were talking to each other, Sasuke turned toward me.

"Tomorrow." He whispered. " You have to finish breakfast early tomorrow because I heard mom talking. She's planning to punish you again but if you wake up early tomorrow and finish breakfast you can get out of getting hit."

I nodded. It was a surprise that Sasuke had warned me of his mother's intention but I didn't question him. I just agreed and stood up, making sure to let the 3 brothers go out before I did because I wasn't going home just yet.

After getting out of the classroom, I made my way down the streets of Tokyo. With my instrument in hand I turned a corner to the busiest spot in the district. This routine was done every day. As I set my instrument case down, opening the lid at my feet, I begun to play the music I was taught.

It was like begging for money as the tune brought people to surround me. For someone my age I was really good and people admired my talent as they dropped 20's, 30's and even 50 dollars into the case.

It was nice that I got so much money just playing on the streets but seeing that the money was going to go to Akane, my eyes cringed every time a dollar was dropped in but I loved the music. I loved playing and as long as my soul was in the piece, people could see the joy I got out of it. But what they didn't see was scars that were left after I played.

* * *

I had woken up 4 o'clock the next morning, preparing breakfast an hour early like Sasuke had said. I turned on stoves, stirred up batter and prepared lunches for everyone except for myself. But after that was all done and I had placed it on a heater. Ihad an hour to kill.

I sat at the table, staring at my arm as my stomach beckoned for food. I shook my head in refusal, remembering the time I had gone against Akane's wishes. The mere scar on my arm sent flashbacks that I really didn't want to remember and I shivered.

The time I was in the pantry with Sasuke and Akane had caught us, I never knew the punishment would be so gruesome. It left me to scream and fear for my life and I knew nothing was worst then this.

That day, my eyes were filled with tears and kicks and punches were received by Sasori and Deidara. I defended myself as I usually did, covering my face with my arms. It felt less hurtful when I did that and Akane saw that as well. That's why she had stopped her sons from beating me and pulled me to my feet.

I didn't know where we were going or what she was planning but I followed as she yanked me. The neighbors were out for the day and I could hear barking from the distance. Like the person she was, she didn't care as she barged into the neighbor's backyard and stomped on their garden. I had always admired those flowers but now, just like me, they were crushed by the _devil's_ feet.

She let me go and a few inches away from me was a barking dog. Like the dog, it was a hellish creature and for some reason, it didn't attack Akane like it should have. Instead, the huge black dog beckoned for her to pet him and she did. Although, as she did, she held his leash and walked toward me.

My instincts told me to run and I had reacted enough to step back. "Don't you dare move! I'll kill you if you move!" It was the same threat but I followed that threat by heart as I glued my feet to the floor.

Sharp teeth snapped at me as the dog barked its way toward me. Akane had him by the leash, stopping him, as he was centimeters from me. For some apparent reason the dog hated me like everyone had. He gave me that some look Sasori, Akane, Orochimaru and Deidara gave me when I did something wrong. But I didn't do anything wrong. I was a good boy.

"You stay away from my son!!" She screamed as she let go of the rope. My eyes couldn't believe what she had just done but that was beside the point now. My arms reacted as they covered my face and the weight that suddenly hit me sent me on my back. I screamed like a girl, trying to get the dog off of me as it tried to bite my face.

He was like a monster attempting to kill me and eat me alive. Then, when it bit down my screams were muffled and I bit my lower lip. It was sinking in. His teeth were sinking into my arm and it felt like it was on fire. Red, black, blue, I could see all the colors forming on my arm as the dog twisted its head, trying to rip my arm from my body.

"No!! Stop!! Stop!!" I screamed to the dog but like an animal, it wasn't going to listen. Being thrown like a rag doll, my arm literally was being pulled out of its socket but before I knew it, I blacked out.

That time I never wanted to talk to Sasuke every again. I didn't want to even look at him because the next morning I was in pain. My arm was broken and even though the bite wound was wrapped with gauze, blood started to bleed through. But worst of all, Akane had ordered me to cook for her and the family. She was hell and in my eyes, I wanted to kill her.

"Hey, you okay?"

I snapped back into reality and instantly looked at the clock before turning back at Sasuke. "You're mother's going to be waking up soon."

"I know. Don't worry I won't get you in trouble."

I smiled, not really knowing what to say. Seeing Sasuke taking a seat beside me was uplifting. It was nice that he was the only one that really cared about me, like a brother would but I still was afraid of him. My eyes just didn't want to glance toward him.

Although, warmth touched my arm as Sasuke laid his hands on the bite mark that nearly killed me. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"It was my fault. If I didn't…"

"You don't have to worry. Sasuke I don't care what your mother does to me but I'll never blame you for it. If anything you're the person who really saved me and—" I wanted to talk more. To tell him that he was the reason I was still alive and smiling. But my lips were captured by a kiss.

With a hand slowly crawling to my fingers, Sasuke hand leaned into me, pressing his lips firmly on mines. The warmth I felt and the hand that held mines had made me feel safe. But for the reasons why he was kissing me was not understandable. But what could I say or do. Wasn't I supposed to beckon to the Uchiha's every whim? Wasn't I supposed to do what ever they say? But as Sasuke started to nibble upon my bottom lip, coaxing me to open my mouth, I gently moved my head away from him.

"Sasuke? I um—I."

He took my hand, leaning his head heavily on my shoulder as if he was depending on me. Like somewhere deep inside him didn't want me to let him go.

"Up on the roof." He incoherently said. "I want you to meet me up on the roof during lunch."

"Why?"

His eyes were so dark and yet they were filled with softness. I couldn't explain it but the smile that placed on his lips caused me to clench his hand tightly. Searching in his eyes, I knew I didn't want to let him go either but like an idiot, I still held that fear that couldn't be forgotten. The scar that he had touched was the one thing that held me back.

"Why do you want me to go up there Sasuke?" I asked once again.

He smiled, his lips centimeters from my own as he alluringly whispered. "Because I wanted to finish what I had started."

* * *

Here it is. The 2nd chapter. Well drop a review if you have the time and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning- Rating changed. M rated for some sexual content. **

Every since that time, I couldn't really forget about it. Like every strange incident that happens to a human being, you're mind is plagued by that one event. From schoolwork to my music, I was concentrated on questions that couldn't be answered. I tried so hard to focus but his lips was on my mind and my main focus was to understand why. Why did he kiss me? Why is he showing me so much interest? And will this bring any future consequences?

That's what I was afraid most. The consequences that his actions were going to bring for me frightened me to the bone. Those were the reasons why my subconscious took over my reality.

"Naruto. Why all of a sudden are you so reckless?" Tayuya pointed a finger at me, warning me not to ever play the wrong note. During that period, it didn't stop there as Tayuya continued to point an accusing finger. I had a posture that would disgrace any teacher and my fingering was feebly hitting the right note.

"Why all of a sudden Naruto?"

I looked up at Tayuya, putting my instrument away into its case. "Huh?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "You're out of it lately. Usually during morning practices you're upbeat and looking forward to my lessons but now you seem to be deteriorating. Do you still have interest in learning the violin?"

At the sound of that, I tensed. This was the only time I had a chance to escape my terror at home. Along side from school, practices gave me extra hours of peace and tranquility and now I was being questioned of depriving my only happiness.

"NO!!" I overly exclaimed as Sasori and Deidara's eyes fixed on me. "I-I mean…I'm just having a complicating time. I will try my best next time." I downcast my eyes, silently pleading for the summoning bell to ring. I could feel not only the Uchiha terrors locking their gaze on me but Sasuke was looking at me. I knew he was and now, I had a decision to make.

Departing from the music room, the summoning bell had rung and I went to class. On the way, I almost collided with other students because my mind listed my actions by steps. To go to the rooftop like Sasuke had instructed, for him _to finish what he had started_. Or to ignore him like I always did and suffer whatever consequences may be waiting for me at home.

"Something is bothering you?" My head turned but I instantly looked away, my footing hastened.

"N-Nothing's bothering me."

An arm eased its way around my shoulder, gently pulling me away from the crowd. "I find that rather hard to believe."

"Sasuke. Nothing is wrong I just have to get to class." I tried to sound convincing. But by the way I squeaked out the words, Sasuke caught the falseness in my voice. He dragged me into the boy's bathroom and pushed me into an empty stall. The space was narrow but it was enough for Sasuke to push me up against the door as his hand laid beside my head.

"Are you sure?"

My eyes narrowed in attempt to dodge his gaze. "I'm sure."

"Hmm…" He got his answer. He got what he wanted or it seemed he did. Wincing, I bit down on my bottom lip when Sasuke leaned in and a sharp pain followed. My shoulders uncontrollable shrugged, fighting off the lips that insisted on taking me off of my feet. I was on my toes with a groan at the tip of my tongue.

"S-Sasuke this is to much." I pleaded but he took my hand and shackled it over my head. To try and fight him off was futile because he was the reason why my fears escalated. When I couldn't cook him food I get beaten, when his mother controlled me to comply with her ever word and defiance would shoot out of my mouth, she'd give me much pain. He was the reason I couldn't fight back and that was why I stood perfectly still.

"You want me to finish it here." He said between alluring kisses. This didn't occur to me before but now I could hear the intimidating trait that he got from his mother. I tensed, my body soothing its way toward Sasuke's every need and desire. His smooth fingers lightly hovered upon my cheek, slowly dragging its way down my chin and planting itself there. Sasuke lifted my face, our eyes fixed upon each other.

"Sasuke—"

"I told you to meet me on the roof during recess…" With a kiss, he cut me off and continued. "But I know if I give you time to think about it, you'll ditch me."

Laughing nervously, I averted my eyes. "You must be crazy. Haha…I won't ditch you. I wouldn't think of doing something like that. " Holy shit!! He was reading my mind or something. Yes, I had decided on what I was going to do before I had gotten caught in this. I would've walked out on Sasuke's demand and deal with the consequences. But to be stuck here with him and his demanding intentions, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Is that so?" Sasuke nuzzled my neck and laughed with me. "Then I've decided. I want to finish it here." The door gave off a loud clatter as he secured me on to it. Gritting my teeth with substantial pain, there was a part of me that tried to fight back. My head turned away, refusing his lips. His every attempt to arouse me went unnoticed as my legs were forced to spread apart. Sasuke secured me on the door, pushing his thigh between my legs to close the gap between us. I swallowed hard, sweat beading down my forehead with my head inching away from him.

To what I had gotten myself into, was one thing that I had thought about throughout my life. This pain, this torture and this adhesive demeaning lifestyle I had longed to run away from had now shown its true colors.

"Don't move Naruto." It was an ordered as those piercing eyes forcefully locked onto mines. Slowly, he let go of my hands. He made sure that I listened and when he released me, my arms heavily dropped to my side. I was hopeless and my fingers curled into his shirt as my head took vacancy upon his chest. Cold fingers slowly dragged down my bare skin. I could feel the anxiety in his hands when it reached the hem of pants and I unintentionally closed my eyes tightly.

"Are you scared?" He had asked me, waiting for some kind of answer. I was scared, I was frightened but not for the reasons he thought. I Just didn't want to get hurt from his mother. When he hand crept his hands into my pants, my knees buckled as my fingers strained into his uniform. There wasn't any amount of control in my voice. When he grabbed onto me, I reacted with a moan, my grip tightening every millisecond. My knuckles grew white from such a hold but my body was pleading to be held up. Sasuke supported my weight with his leg and all this time, I was lost.

My hands, my actions, my voice was taken over by another because I didn't recognize myself. My quivering lips were held captive with deep alluring kisses. Sasuke's lips were quirked up into a smile, biting my lower lip and then directing itself back to my full mouth to explore with his menacing tongue. I grimaced at his every touch and reacted with his every action with a groan. I was the good little slave that I was known to be.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Does it feel good Naruto?" His smile was different from that of my childhood memory. I barely could even look at him. "Come on Naruto. I know you love me am I right?"

I opened my mouth to reply but his tongue prevented me from saying a word. I muffled an incoherent plea but like everyone else around me, he didn't take the chance to listen. He ignored me and tangled his free hand into my hair, seizing my lips.

"N-No…" When the feeling of his tongue attempted to mingle with my own, I turned my head away, being able to breathe again. I gasped, my hands pushing Sasuke away from me. "No more."

Sasuke fought back. The hand that was positioned in my pants was now attempting to grab a hold of my face. Twisting and turning, I refused to be taken a hold of but the small space didn't help me with my desperate attempts.

"Sasuke let me—mghmmg!"

"Shhhh." Someone was coming in. If it wasn't for Sasuke's hand that covered my mouth, we would've been discovered but instead, we stood there like some kind of idiot. Sasuke was the idiot for trying to take advantage of me and I was the dumb ass, who let him do what ever he wanted.

Sasuke's eyes strained through the stalls, looking at the intruder with resentment evident in his eyes. With a mutter of curses spilling from his lips, the hand upon my face pressed me harder into the door.

"I guess ditching has its work cut out for us." Kiba Inuzuka, the jokester in my biology class gave a little smirk, leaning against the sink with a mere glance at the mirror.

His friends, the quiet and sophisticated Neji Hyuga and his feline, Akamaru, accompanied him. A hint of tobacco hit my nose and I grabbed Sasuke's wrist, reassuring him that I was going to be quiet. He let me go and I joined him in spying on the two. I peeked through the stalls, the two having cigarettes propped between their lips.

"You know what I noticed." Neji took a long drag and he puffed out a cloud a smoke in Kiba's face.

"What is that?"

"That Uchiha kid wasn't in class when I was in there for the first 15 minutes. I could have sworn I saw him around the halls."

Kiba had a distasteful look on his face. His nose wrinkled at the sound of the unusual topic. "Why the Uchiha all of a sudden. You take a _fancy_ for him or something?" He laughed at the choice of vocabulary that slipped out of his mouth. The concentration in English class really was getting to him.

"You wish. I just thought that ass of a kid would be in class. I guess he's ditching just like us."

"I guess." Kiba replied with no amount of interest.

Neji and Kiba looked at each other for quiet a while now. They sucked on their cancer sticks, Akamaru, who hid in Kiba's jacket, inhaling the tainted air.

"So sticking on the subject on who fancies me. I wouldn't say the Uchiha."

Kiba eyed his friend. He knew that Neji was Bi, but for him to be talking so casually to a straight guy was literally uncomfortable. Kiba knew he shouldn't have brought it up but damn, he didn't know Neji was going to make it a big deal.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to hear it."

"Come on. I thought you were my friend. You said as long as I don't hit on you you'll listen to me."

"Holy shit Neji, that was like a chick line right there."

"Shut up dude. I'm just sayin' what you told me."

Kiba slumped on the sink with an overly exaggerated sigh. "Fine, go on then. Who the hell turns you on?"

"The Uzumaki kid. Fucking quiet but I can make that blonde scream—"

Slam!!

Heads turned toward the stall we were in and I just wanted to disappear. Sasuke slammed the door open and reflecting off the mirror Kiba had stared at, was the young Uchiha's withered glare. The two merely stared at him, their cigs still propped comfortably between their lips. Neji tilted his head slight to the side, quite amused at the sudden discovery.

"Now what is this? My cute little Naru-chan with the malicious bitch, Sasuke Uchiha. Now what are you doing with my little toy Sasuke? Getting turned on in the bathroom?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. The verbal abuse was killing him, and Sasuke had let got of my hand, replacing them around Neji's shirt. I didn't recognize how angry Sasuke was until Neji fell to the floor by a vicious punch to the face. It reflected that of my whole life. Being beaten to the floor and I unconsciously stepped back, my mind flooding by memories.

"Ho-Ho… I see these two are a couple."

"N-No were not!" I got a quick glance from Sasuke and my hands covered my mouth. I knew I made a big mistake.

Neji laughed at the reaction, slowly getting off of the floor. He narrowed his eyes at me and I could quickly get the lusting message by the smirk forming at his lips. During class I could feel eyes staring at me and there, Neji was glancing over his shoulder with a grin on his face. I would think nothing out of it but a slight chill would pick at my spine.

"So is Sasuke any good Naruto? You know, if you give me a chance I can make you cum in a second."

I could see Sasuke preparing for another face bashing but I intervened. Quickly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kiba on the other hand didn't find any interest in helping. He found all this homo drama very amusing.

"Let's go Sasuke." I pleaded, heading toward the door. "We're already late."

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered, wanting so much to say more then was audible. The urge of kicking Neji's ass stuck in his mind for a long while. Although, with the voice of his loving blonde itching at his ear, Sasuke's anger soon subsided because he knew, in the end he had won.

On the way out of the bathroom, Neji scoffed a laugh. "Hey Naruto!"

I looked over my shoulder at the sound of my name and Neji, who was casually placing a new stick in his mouth, leaned up against the wall with a genuine smile. "If you need someone to fuck I'm your man."

Not wanting to see anymore, I pushed Sasuke out of the restroom before he could go and sink a fist into his face. From what I saw in class, I always thought Neji was a quiet and obedient student but with the influence of Kiba, maybe he just was hiding the person that he really was. That of a ruthless, sex craving maniac.

"Don't you dare go to him or see him you understand me." For a second I really thought that command was coming from Akanw, but when I looked at Sasuke he was serious. His loving demeanor ceased to exist and jealousy overtook him. We weren't going to class I knew that much and so I followed.

With Sasuke being the gregarious type, he had his own operation going on in this school. Reaching deep into his pocket, we stopped in front of the student council room where it was usual deserted as class was in session. Sasuke stuck a key in the doorknob and I wondered, where he had gotten access to a place where only selected students were allowed to go into. But maybe that's how Sasuke controlled people, like he had controlled me.

"Come on…" He said monotonously, pulling me into the empty room and closing it behind him.

"Where did you get the key?"

"A friend... he's part of the student council so he loaned me a spare." He jovially showed me his prized possession before stuffing it into his pocket. I never been in this room before so my eyes relentlessly wondered toward the paintings elaborately set on the walls. From the big oak table to the cushioned seats tucked underneath it, I was in awe but soon my amazement faded.

From the admired chairs, Sasuke took out one from under the table and spun it toward me, forcing me to take a seat. From the day's event, he seemed more focus then-ever now and that attention unfortunately pointed toward me. I tensed my shoulders as his hand rested in back of my chair, slowly hunching over to whisper in my ear.

"I want to keep you to myself. It'll be a fun game don't you think?"

I didn't dare to answer. My mind was too preoccupied with the thin, pale hand that made its way into his pants. His fingers instantly curled around my shaft and to that, my hips rose toward the anxious hand. Laughter had filtered my ears and warmth pulled at my skin as his lips gently nibbled on my earlobe. Breathing harder then expected, I grasped Sasuke's shirt and pulled him near me. I had thought the action would ease the unbearable pleasure that Sasuke had created but it wasn't enough. I bit down on my lip with a sour taste hitting my pallet. Droplets of blood dripped from the forceful pressure I applied on my lip. I didn't notice the slight cut until Sasuke had licked the blood away, kissing my lips roughly so I would open my mouth.

"You'll be doing this everyday. You'll listen to me won't you Naruto?"

"I-I…aahh." It was but a whimper but Sasuke loved the sound that escaped my lips. He loved the moaned when he applied much need pressure to my groin, admiring the façade of satisfaction that may had appear on my features. I was content as he stroked me and kissed me to the point that I could barely breathe. If I had a chance to take a breath I did and before I knew it, my lips were stolen and a ravaging tongue would lick the back of my throat. It sickened me, but I knew my body was growing use to this pleasure and honestly enough, I didn't mind having to moan for him. As long as no one found out, I would listen to Sasuke and be his pet for the rest of my life.

* * *

"400 dollars." I smiled, counting the last bill that piled in my hand. At first I couldn't believe it but after Sasuke had cleared my head, the music I had failed to play sounded beautifully in the streets of Tokyo. Luckily enough, an American tour was surrounding me and gratefully enough, they threw a lot of money at me. Playing throughout the day, my body was taken away by the music. With my eyes frivolously shut, I imagined a life of happiness as I always did.

I walked into the kitchen that was ominously darkened. Looking around, I thought no one was here although I heard a faint whimper. My eyes strained through the darkness for a light switch, my hands stretching up against the wall until I found what I was looking for.

I flinched at the harsh brightness that met my eyes. Then I looked around but what I saw had uncurled the fingers that held all the money. It dropped to the floor, sprawling to my feet as I gawked at the two Uchiha's who kept each other busy. Their lips intertwine and the older Uchiha tilted his head to gain access in the other's mouth. They knew I was here, watching them and gawking but they continued to moan, making as if I wasn't here.

At the back of my mind, I heard footsteps descending the stairs and that's when the two departed their lips and stared at me. A large gap was form between the two Uchiha's and I knew why they acted in such a way.

Akane grabbed a hold on my arm, viciously pulling me and throwing me into the wall. Her hand pressed down on my head that was sinking right into the ground and like always, the two brothers' watched in amusement. I couldn't believe it. All this time I was being fooled and availed. My heart stopped as Akane's thrashing held me against the floor, her anger escalating.

"You weren't in class you dumb ass. I got a call from your teacher and I found out Sasuke was gone to. What the hell happened?" The tune of Sasuke's name created great amount of pain while my head continued to press against the tiles. I whimpered, my eyes wet with tears as the pain increased.

"He forced me mother. He threatened me to stay by his side during class and I didn't do anything because I thought he would hurt me. But look mom. Look at all the money Naruto earned." Sasuke, who had been sitting there, watching the whole ordeal-taking place with a light smirk on his face, replied. He looked over at, to my surprise, was his older brother, Itachi. I hadn't seen him for over 13 years. And for me to walk in on Itachi lip-locking Sasuke made my heart literally shatter.

Akane let go of me and after collecting the money I had earned in an equivalent of 3 hours; she had marched out of the kitchen and up the staircase. I was able to sit up and I stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Sasuke…You lied. I didn't—"

"It's better this way Naruto. That you just be the servant and I, you're master. Don't you think?"

"B-But Sasuke. You're getting me in trouble for something you did."

Sasuke shrugged, leaning his chin upon his hand out of boredom. He didn't really care what happened to me and after all these years of looking up to him, my system shut down. I vacantly stared at him and that evil smile on his face as Itachi stood up, slyly wrapping an arm around Sasuke who greeted his gesture.

"I guess you're in for it Naruto." Itachi pointed out as noise reverberated off the walls. It seemed like Akane was looking for something and the only image that occurred in my head, was agony. I tried not to think about and when the images finally dissipated, it came back full force once thuds descending the staircase sounded.

The two Uchiha's smiled at me and subconsciously my eyes drifted toward the door. Escape. My feet buckled at the thought of escape but I was such a wimp. I couldn't move. I stood there and stared like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Damn, if it wasn't for the success your having with that violin I would've killed you a long time ago." I didn't care to look at my hands that were being bound with rope. I stared over Akane's shoulder toward the traitor that had given me some light in my life. Though, like all the Uchiha's they lived to slowly kill me.

I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to be thrown out of the second story window, left to clung to a rope that ripped through my skin. But it didn't disturb me as much as Sasuke's betrayal had. Being tugged toward the flight of stairs, I looked over my shoulder to engrave the menacing smile upon Sasuke Uchiha's face. The only face that I longed to pray that'll help me to escape this horror. But now, Sasuke was out of reach and my hope went along with it.

* * *

Why Sasuke Why:Cries: Well this is chapter 3. From a loving Sasuke to a brutal Sasuke. Damn I hate him. Hahaha. Itachi's finally in the picture yay. I'm happy but not as happy. Well writing this chap is fun but now it's changed to an M rating since the whole thing and stuff. But hope you stick with me despite the rating. So drop a review. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
